coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 48 (29th May 1961)
Plot An excited Lucille tries to tell Esther the news about the engagement but Harry has already informed her. Lucille helps out Florrie in the Corner Shop again and tells her and Albert about the engagement and her delight that she won't have to go back to the orphanage any more. Florrie pretends to be pleased but, upset, retreats to the back room. David hobbles round on his broken ankle and makes a noise, annoying Ken as he tries to study for his finals. Marian calls round with a book for him. He wants to tell everyone about them but she doesn't, only ever wanting to live for the day. Ena tells Florrie that if she'd had more go in her she would have saved Harry from a mixed marriage. Florrie receives a visit from the Weights and Measures Department to check her scales and they find she's two ounces short on the ground. They ask to re-weigh some bacon that Linda's bought and tell Florrie that it's a serious matter. Linda goes to Babyland and sees the pram she likes for £31/11. She applies for credit and asks for it to be reserved until she's spoken to Ivan. The inspectors demonstrate the way in which the scales are wrong as Ena watches on with interest from the doorway. Lucille confesses that she tampered with them when she was playing. Albert and Esther read up on mixed marriages. Elsie celebrates with a new hat and a hairdo when her divorce comes through but it's all a show and she breaks down when alone with Linda and Ivan. Ena tries to find out about the divorce but gets nothing out of the three of them. Florrie is about to close the shop for the night when a man calls asking if Esther still lives at No.5. He tells her he's Esther's brother. Cast Regular cast *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Esther Hayes - Daphne Oxenford *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *David Barlow - Alan Rothwell *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson Guest cast *Tom Hayes - Dudley Foster *Marian Lund - Patricia Heneghan *Babyshop Assistant - Stephen Hancock *Weights and Measures Inspector - Raymond Mason *Weights and Measures Assistant - Rex Boyd Places *Coronation Street *3 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and yard *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Babyland Notes *Stephen Hancock makes a pre-Ernest Bishop appearance as a Babyshop Assistant. *Although Westward Television was launched on Saturday 29th April, 1961 in the South-West region of England the station initially did not opt to transmit Coronation Street until this episode and the programme was therefore not fully networked for the interim four-week period. The station claimed in its listings magazine, Look Westward, that they were transmitting the series in response to "public clamour" from viewers in the region. *''TV Times: Every front door hides a story. Behind the front doors in Coronation Street are stories of excitement and joy, pathos and humour ''(This generic synopsis did not appear in all regional editions) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,317,000 homes (5th place - the first episode to enter the national top five). Notable dialogue Linda Cheveski (about Ena Sharples): "She'd turn milk sour, that one." Episode 048